


Deeply Rooted

by DewingedAngel



Category: VIXX
Genre: Historical, M/M, Misunderstandings, Poetry, Soulmates, hanahaki
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-19
Updated: 2019-07-19
Packaged: 2020-07-08 14:02:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,555
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19870828
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DewingedAngel/pseuds/DewingedAngel
Summary: "I heard, if you watch the sunrise from next to the dying Cherry blossom tree in the courtyard for twenty one consecutive days, your unrequited love will be returned"And Jaehwan tried doing just that.





	Deeply Rooted

**Author's Note:**

> Yohoo
> 
> I'm being extremely annoying updating fics pretty often this month, aren't I? What can I say, I finally have the time to get to doing what I love - writing. I'm not sure how long this will last tho lmao, so I thought it would be best if I simply wrote and updated as much as I could when I do have the time. 
> 
> Also, as y'all should probably be aware of by this point, I am a sad little fuck, and my fics are pretty much just as sad at times. But, I still hope you enjoy this one.
> 
> It isn't entirely complete, as such, but it can as well be taken as it may be. I do have a bit of continuation in my head, but I haven't written that yet. I may get around to doing that maybe sometime in the future.
> 
> Comments and Kudos will be much appreciated.

**_ Deeply Rooted  _ **

Jaehwan shivered slightly as he settled down with his back to the only cherry blossom tree in the palace courtyard, the one that never bloomed, and simply stood the test of time entirely in its skeletal glory.  
  
He propped his legs up and held out the delicate book in his hands against his thighs, angling it just so he could read the characters that had been undoubtedly, painstakingly etched into the parchment.

Time was of the essence, he was aware, considering it was not something a Crown Prince was normally accustomed to having the leisure of. But, the previous evening, when he'd been out on a stroll in the gardens, he had heard a few of the maids speaking to each other in hushed whispers. He hadn't eavesdropped as such, it just wasn't his fault the maids were unaware of his presence.

Jaehwan didn't exactly consider himself superstitious, yet he simply couldn't shake off the words from his mind, they had haunted his sleep all night, he'd slept fitfully. If he closed his eyes and listened carefully, he swore the ghosts of their whispers were still prominent.

_"I heard, if you watch the sunrise from next to the dying Cherry blossom tree in the courtyard for twenty-one consecutive days, your unrequited love will be returned"_

His eyes wandered over to the book in his hand and a hefty sigh left him as he felt the familiar yet sharp pull on his ankle and his heart simultaneously. It wasn't the physical pain, no, it was the pain of what was supposed to be his yet would never be. Possibly, it had something to do with his title, one he had never even wanted to shoulder the burden of.

He must be awake, his mind supplied traitorously.

Jaehwan closed his eyes and took deep breaths to dull the ache that was beginning to make its presence known, now that the bond had woken up with his so-called soulmate, a person that was supposed to be tailor-made for him, a person who was supposedly the only one to bring him a sense of security, a feeling of happiness.

A harsh laugh left his mouth as he realised just how off the mark the people had been when they'd taught him about the sacredness of the red thread that connected the ankles of two destined souls, making them one entity.

Ironic, wasn't it, that someone who was solely supposed to belong to him already belonged to someone else, someone close even to Jaehwan, close enough for him to consider the other a brother of sorts.

He wasn't even aware that his laughter had transpired into tears until they fell heavy and thick into the book, the drops sinking right into the parchment and blurring out a few of the characters on it. An ugly sob wracked his entire being, just as an equally heavy shiver overtook him, pulling from somewhere deep within him, a choke.

Oh no, it wasn't a good time for one of those episodes, damn it. A guard or a maid or someone could witness it.

His eyes watered not because of the tears anymore, but because of the pressure that clamped his throat almost shut close. It became harder to suck in breaths, and no matter how hard he tried, he felt immobilised. A burning sensation spread its vines all over him, and just as one of the tendrils slipped past towards his heart.

A rough tug, and a cough later, the pain subsided, and the only reminder of what could never be his was what littered his lap, a few pretty light pink petals of a hibiscus flower, the national flower of their kingdom. A symbol of eternity.

╬╬════════════════╬╬

Absolutely drained of all energy, and sweat dripping down his body, covering him in a light sheen, Jaehwan stepped out of the training grounds with a towel in his hands. It was late in the afternoon, dusk was to fall soon, and he already desired the quiet of his chambers. His duties mostly kept him in the company of many others, leaving very little time for himself. Privacy was a luxury he could barely afford.

As he walked across the grounds, his gaze fell upon two figures some distance away, standing extremely close, and something ugly flared in Jaehwan. With an unprecedented burst of energy, he strode over to the two, uncaring of the echoes of his name from behind him.

The had yet to notice his presence.

"He doesn't know, does he?"

"I wouldn't dare tell him that, Hakyeon. Are you out of your mind?"

"I think he deserves to know, Taekwoon. It's not your fault. I don't see why you need to suffer like this,"

Jaehwan had heard enough. He desperately wanted to put a wrench in between them, pull them apart, throw a tantrum about how the threads on their ankles were not connected to each other, how instead Taekwoon was supposed to be his, but he couldn't, could he? He wasn't that selfish. If Taekwoon wanted Hakyeon, then who was he to say no?

He shook his head to clear his thoughts and pulled on a smile. "Hello, I haven't seen you around in a while, Hakyeon,"

The two, startled, pulled away from their frantic whispers.

Hakyeon was the first to recover. "Oh, I hadn't seen you there, Your Majesty," He bowed deep, offering a slight smile.

Taekwoon simply folded his arms behind his back and turned away, as if Jaehwan's presence in itself was hurtful. It pained, deep and sharp in Jaehwan's chest, but he clamped down on it and smiled back at Hakyeon. He did not want to trigger an episode there, nobody could know about it.

There were times when he would feel the need to command Hakyeon to leave, to not ever set foot into the castle grounds ever again, but he couldn't simply so that. It wasn't Hakyeon's fault Taekwoon had decided to fall in love outside of the bond. Maybe it was, at some level, Hakyeon's fault as well, for letting it happen, but he wasn't the sort of person to place blame on others. Hell, he would have not even met Taekwoon if it hadn't been for Hakyeon.

"How have you been, Your Majesty," Hakyeon asked, pulling him out of his thoughts.

"Same old," Jaehwan replied. "I trust you are doing well?" He addressed Taekwoon.

Taekwoon looked at him, an expression on his face Jaehwan shivered because of, but couldn't put a name to. "Of course, Your Majesty. I have never been treated any less that you are, not that I would dare to put myself up on that pedestal,"

Jaehwan forced a smile. If only Taekwoon knew what sort of a pedestal Jaehwan had already placed him on. "Please, you do not need to refer to me as such. Call me Jaehwan. I recall having asked you to do so quite often, hyung,"

"Apologies, Jaehwan," Taekwoon gave him a small smile.

Jaehwan's heart almost gave up on the spot. The man had an aura that could rival the King's, yet he was such a sweet heart, his words just as saccharine as the poetry he often penned.

Jaehwan felt the need to reach out and tuck the stray strands of hair that had escaped from Taekwoon's top bun but restrained himself. It wasn't his place, not when Hakyeon was standing right there.

"I will see you for dinner," He managed to say before deciding to walk away.

It was customary for the royal family to dine together, and with their soulmates once found. And Taekwoon was nothing but the most courteous person he could have ever asked for. They shared everything, from bed chambers to bed to every little thing a destined couple was supposed to.

Except for one main thing. The heart, of course.

╬╬════════════════╬╬

"Your Majesty, if I may, I would like to discuss something of importance with you,"

Jaehwan looked up from the documents he had been pouring over for the better half of the day. He belatedly noticed his lamp was almost flickering away.

"Yes, of course,"

Hakyeon walked up to him. "In private, please. These matters are pertaining to Taekwoon,"

Jaehwan tilted his head in surprise. He wasn't sure he needed to know whatever it was that Hakyeon had deemed important enough to let him know.

He stood, regardless, and lead Hakyeon into the inner quarters of the library. He seated himself at a spot in a corner with two chairs and gestured for Hakyeon to do the same.

"I wouldn't mind standing, Your Majesty," Hakyeon shook his head.

"Please, it makes me feel rude," Jahewan gestured once again.

Hakyeon bowed before seating himself.

"What is it, about Taekwoon?"

Hakyeon fiddled with his fingers, a nervous tick, he noted.

"If you are here to let me know that the two of you belong to each other, I already am aware, Hakyeon. I was simply waiting on confirmation to ask him if he wants to leave the palace," Jaewhan sighed, scratching at his head.

Hakyeon's jaw dropped open. "What?" He managed to utter.

"You do not need to hide it from me, Hakyeon. I have seen the two of you interact. I have seen the love you ssighed I'm not blind, Hakyeon. And neither am I cruel enough to want to keep him to myself. I just want him to be happy,"

Hakyeon looked at Jahewan as if the Prince had lost his mind. "I'm sorry, Your Majesty, but I think you are under a very wrong impression of the relationship I share with Taekwoon,"

"Pray, tell me, then,"

Hakyeon sighed deeply. "He has been a dear friend of mine for as long as I can remember, and that is all he ever will be. I have never wanted anything but friendship from him, and I am absolutely convinced its the same from his side,"

"It has never seemed to be the case to me, Hakyeon. You are close, extremely so. Especially in recent times, or maybe I have simply only noticed in the half a year since I have met him. You have always been cordial with everyone, but your interactions with him are different, somehow,"

"I would think so, yes, that I interact with him differently. But, Your Majesty, would you not think it possible that it's only the way because I have known him since birth?" Hakyeon tilted his head.

Jaehwan opened his mouth to argue, but Hakyeon did have a point. He shook his head, not entirely convinced.

Hakyeon sighed once again. Apparently, the situation was worse than what he had imagined. "Alright, how about the fact that we do not share a bond? It is yourself and Taekwoon that do. How can I be with him?"

"Luck. I only had the opportunity to meet the poet whose words stayed with me for long was only because you had known the man. I would have not ever met him. A lot of people live their whole lives not knowing who is on the other end of the string," Jaehwan pointedly stared at Hakyeon's ankle, even though he couldn't see it.

Hakyeon noticed his gaze. He gave him a bitter smile in response. "I do know who my destined is supposed to be, Your Majesty, and I have a love for them that is undying, and always will be,"

To say it came as a surprise, would probably be an understatement. "I wasn't aware,"

"Well, maybe it ties into what I wanted to ask of you tonight. I think I understand why there may have been a misunderstanding,"

"Taekwoon has been helping me, especially in recent times. My destined, my precious, he left me. He fell ill last fall. The doctors were unable to cure. And Taekwoon has been helping me cope. It hurts, Your Majesty, it hurts in ways I cannot begin to express," Hakyeon dropped his gaze to the floor.

Jaehwan was lost. What could he say to make it better? Absolutely nothing. He wasn't sure what would happen to him if he lost Taekwoon. "I'm sorry, I don't know what to say,"

Hakyeon took deep breaths before looking back up with the shadow of a smile. "It's alright. That isn't the main point. The thing is, Taekwoon has been suffering as well,"

Jaehwan's mind immediately jumped to a conclusion that, maybe, Taekwoon was distressed to see his love interest in pain. He still couldn't grasp that maybe, Taekwoon was not interested in Hakyeon romantically.

"He has been complaining recently, of an ache deep in his lungs, and although he has tried to keep it from me, I know that there is something inherently wrong. Last afternoon, when you'd spotted us, I was telling him that he shouldn't keep his sickness from you,"

"What is he suffering from?"

"I'm not entirely sure, Your Majesty. But I think it has something to do with flowers,"

Jaehwan paled at the mention of flowers. No, it couldn't be, could it?

Hakyeon pulled out a book from the inside of a bag he'd had all along and placed it in Jaehwan's hands. "This, he said, is something he has written some poetry that he doesn't want to publish. I read it, I think it may be of value to you,"

Jaehwan wasn't sure.

╬╬════════════════╬╬

That night, Jaehwan was curious. Too curious. And so he opened the book. There was a lone poem. He began to read.

_A hauntingly beautiful bed  
Of lilies and roses, carnations and blossoms_

_Tinging the world with a deep red  
A vice-like grip tightening around the bosom_

_Yet, I cherish  
I always will_

_Handle with caution, tread with care  
The flowers are delicate, more so than the heart_

_If only you know what it means to share  
And were maybe a bit careful with that oh so awry dart_

_Yet, I cherish  
I always will_

_I sprinkle them with love_  
And fester them with care  
For even when overgrown, a hassle it never is

_Of my eternal longing_  
Speak I never will  
For even when it strangles, a regret it never shall be

Tears freely flowed down his cheeks as he realised he was essentially, reading a love confession to Hakyeon by his soulmate, Taekwoon, who was apparently suffering from the same sickness that he was.

The pain he felt as he traced every single character on the parchment only sharpened his love for the man. The man who may as well never be his.

His throat clamped as he realised it. Ironic, he thought, as he wondered if Taekwoon was keeping his sickness a secret only because it was futile, in vain.

The cough that wracked his body left him slumped on the table he had the book propped open on. His body felt heavy. He sagged down, even as he tried to keep himself upright.

Hot, aggressive tears leaked down faster as his head hit the book, a hand flying to his throat in attempts of letting the air pass through his windpipe.

No use.

His eyes fluttered shut just as his mouth opened, giving way to a flurry of petals, all flying out of his mouth and littering the table, settling down in his lap, covering the book, the wretched poem.

One last tug from his heart and everything fell into darkness.


End file.
